thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Эллука Клокворкер
Эллука Клокворкер - колдунья времени и бессмертная ведьма. Была могущественным магом. Пробудившись от Греха после Катастрофы Левианты, ради развлечения бессмертная приняла задание от Элда: собрать сосуды Греха. Позже была замешана в многочисленных инцидентах и конфликтах, вызванных сосудами Греха на протяжении веков. Она была одной из реинкарнаций Левиа и Бегемо. Биография Ранние годы После того, как боги-близнецы Левиа и Бегемо воплотились в теле Эллуки Чирклатии, а Левиа стала сознанием новой реинкарнации - «Эллуки», которая проснулась от Греха в Волшебном королевстве Левианта в 013-ом году. Напоминив о себе своему любимому Кириллу Клокворкеру, тот использовал запретный Ковчег и Секретное Часовое Искусство, чтобы воскресить ее, освободив дракона Левиа-Бегемо и уничтожив Волшебное королевство. Эллука покинула пустыню Левианты и исчезла с глаз людей. Она взяла фамилию «Клокворкер» в память о ее помолвке с Кириллом.thumb|350px|Эллуке поручено собрать сосуды Греха. Вспомнив о своем старом друге, Эллука посетила бога Элда и рассказала ему о своей смерти, воскрешении и о том, что произошло во время Катастрофы Левианты. Земной бог рассказал о событиях, которые произошли в его лесу, касающихся Адама Мунлита и Евы Звезды, которые тайно жили в убежище неподалеку. Он объяснил, что они воспитывали Гензеля и Гретель после убийства своей матери, кандидатки Проекта «Ма» Меты Зальмхофер; Адам и Ева бросили близнецов в лесу из-за голода, вызванного Катастрофой Левианты, прежде чем они вернулись и убили своих ненастоящих родителей. Впоследствии близнецы разделили Первородный грех Евы на семь сосудов Греха, которые были рассеяны по всему миру. Он поручил Эллуке собрать предметы, одержимые демонами, прежде чем они стали причиной бедствий для людей. Эллука согласилась из-за чувства скуки и частично вины за содеянное. Дело Веномании Изначально Эллука, путешествуя по Эвиллиосу, предпочитала больше помогать страждущим, нежели фокусироваться на своем задании. В 126-ом году по календарю Эвиллиоса Эллука пришла в город Мистику, в Асмодине, регионе Вельзенской Империи , чтобы навестить Эрла Фердинанда, и была тепло принята в качестве его гостя. Находясь там, она встретила ребенка, Лукану Окто, и выслушала ее историю о том, как Лукана увидела во сне, что в городе начнется засуха. Заинтригованная очевидным наличием магических сил у девочки, Эллука поверила Лукане и немедленно покинула особняк. Получив jis tiama, она вернулась спустя несколько месяцев вместе с осьминогом, столкнувшись с предсказанной засухой. Волшебница взобралась на ближайшую гору и начала молиться у находящихся там руин алтаря Левиантана, принеся jis tiama в жертву, чтобы призвать ливень, который длился несколько дней. Выполнив свой долг, Эллука покинула страну, чтобы продолжить свое путешествие.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 В 131-ом году она помогла подавить восстание в крепости Ретасан, получив благодарность Вельзенской Империи и принцессы Эйприлис. Пять лет спустя она начала следить за исчезновениями Юфины Марлон и Мейлис Вельзении по приказу Королевства Марлон и Вельзении, подозревая, что были замешаны сосуды Греха. За это время она встретила графа Качесса Крима, который также расследовал исчезновения женщин в Асмодинском регионе; встретившись с ним, маг заметила, что он похож на Адама Мунлита. Узнав, что он носил Золотой Ключ, Эллука объединилась с Качессом, надеясь заполучить сосуд. Позже она обнаружила особняк Графа Сатериазиса Веномании, планируя спасти девушек Однако Качесс отклонился от плана и убил графа с помощью сосуда перед тем, как удалиться, оставив Эллуку ни с чем. Не имея возможности заполучить Золотой ключ, Эллука помогла с последствиями инцидента, но также не смогла найти Меч Венома. Вычислив, что Качесс в Эльфегорте, ибо он между Марлоном и Вельзенией, волшебница отправилась в свою столицу, Акейд и побаловала себя в таверне Вера в Южном округе. После размышлений о своих недавних неудачах Эллука заплатила за выпивку и покинула таверну. Не найдя Качесса, Эллука в конечном итоге решила помочь Империи в разрешении Дела Веномании. Во время своего расследования она узнала, что Микулия Грионьо, принцесса Мейлис и Лукана Окто отреклись от детей Веномании и преследовали их. Узнав, что Микулия бежала из дома с ребенком, Эллука нашла ее в борделе в Ласалэнде в конце 137-го года. Эллука встретилась с ней вскоре после этого и заметила, что у нее внешность Евы Звезды, хотя и не ощущает в ней никакого Демона Греха. После того, как Микулия умерла из-за осложнений при родах, и почувствовав, что у ребенка не было признаков HER, Эллука ушла. Наблюдая за Мейлис, она узнала о сокрытии беременности имперской семьей, а Мейлис отказалась от ребенка, отдав того барону Тае Кончита. Как только она убедилась, что у ребенка не было никаких признаков HER, волшебница ушла. Затем она искала Лукану и, узнав, что она начала новую жизнь в Восточном регионе, нашла ее там. Встретившись с Луканой в 138-ом году, Эллука узнала больше о том, что произошло во время инцидента, и о том, как Лукану преследовал маг I.R., чтобы украсть ее тело и уникальную силу пророческого сна. Эллука предложила обменяться телами с женщиной, объяснив, что это лишит I.R. причины преследовать ее и позволит Лукане жить нормальной жизнью. Лукана согласилась, и Эллука применила технику обмена телами. Увидев, как Лукана воссоединяется со своим растерянным ребенком, волшебница не обнаружила никаких признаков того, что ребенок заражен HER, и ушла. В 139-ом году Эллука встретилась с Гуминой Глассред и, ошибочно приняв за Лукану, решила не объяснять ситуацию и соглашаться с этим актом. Во время разговора Эллука узнала, что случилось с Гуминой после инцидента, и убедила объяснить ее связь с герцогом Веноманией как Херувимом. Впоследствии Эллука стала свидетелем как слуга, Кэрол Шилдс, спросила Гумину о том, была ли любовь с Херувиму причиной, почему та пыталась разрушить свясь с настоящим Сатериазисом. Не услышав ответа, Эллука ушла. Вскоре после этого она узнала, что Качесс вместе с Юфиной основал сопротивление, чтобы свергнуть Марлона и создать вместо этого «законное» правительство Марлона. Она написала рассказ о том, что она узнала за последние два года, и о своих планах покинуть Эльфегорт в погоне за Качессом. Некоторое время после того, как не удалось получить Золотой ключ от королевской семьи Марлон, Эллука сообщила все, что она узнала Элду. Услышав о графине Микулии, состоящей в браке с графом Калгараундом в последующие годы, маг предположила, что она другой человек. Дьявольская Пожирательница Кончита В 325-ом году по календарю Эвиллиоса Эллука получила парные клинки Левианты из церкви Левина, в регионе Люцифении, в Вельзении, но обнаружила, что этот сосуд Зависти был подделкой. Увидев пророческий сон о воре, который попытается украсть ее сосуд, волшебница подготовилась к встрече и застала воровку врасплох, благополучно взяв ее в плен. Захватив Платоник, Эллука заставила ту работать на себя, при этом удерживая, чтобы та не сбежала.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Видя, что она, подобно Микулии, выглядит как Ева Мунлит, Эллука пыталась несколько раз научить ее простым заклинаниям, но каждый раз попытки проваливались. Волшебница решила потолковать о недавних событиях с Элдом и, наложив на Платоник сковывающее заклинание, оставила резиденцию и отправилась в Лес Элда. Эллука объяснила древу, что случилось с парными клинками, пожаловавшись на неспособность достать хотя бы один сосуд, сколько усилий она бы ни прикладывала. Элд, казалось, был безразличен к ее проблемам, хотя предупредил, что "злое" королевство отстроено, несмотря на отсутствие у Эллуки беспокойства по этому поводу. Затем они обсудили вопрос о недавно "нанятой" слуге Эллуки, о провале в обучении ее магии и ее необъяснимое схдство с Микулией и Евой. Элд снова отмахнулся от проблем, ссылаясь на простое совпадение. Они продолжали говорить, пока Эллука, по замечанию Элда, не поняла, что не оставила Платоник никакой еды и убежала исправлять проблему.Gloom of Held В июле того же года Эллука привезла Платоник на суд в Вельзенскую Империю, представив ее императрице Джуно. Поскольку она расследовала слухи вокруг Баники Кончиты, императрица попросила помощи у Эллуки, чтобы узнать правду относительно предполагаемого каннибализма Баники. Заподозрив причастность к этому сосуда Греха и увидев возможность воспользоваться Платоник, Эллука соглашается помочь расследованию в обмен на свободу слуги.Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV Войдя в город в Грабии, когда живые мертвецы атаковали регион, Эллука и Платоник осмотрели одного пойманного солдата-нежить, посаженного в клетку. После того, как Платоник подтвердила, что это было то же самое существо, что напало на нее, Эллука использовала магию для общения с ним. Это оказался камергером семьи Кончита, Роном Грапплом, объяснив, что Демон Греха, находящийся в бокале красного вина, был причиной появления армии мертвецов Баники. После просьбы спасти Банику, уничтожив Бокал, Рон полностью развалился. Затем маг решила, что им нужно исследовать особняк. Прибыв в Гасто, двое вошли в таверну и узнали от Зеноса Якко, что нежить полностью исчезла. Удивленная этим фактом, Эллука выслушала его, и менестрель согласился пойти вместе с ними в имение, чтобы подтвердить слухи, которые он слышал о Банике в Левианте. Как только Зенос убедился, что в стенах особняка никого нет, он вернулся, боясь быть замеченным кем-то, Эллука же вошла в особняк, таща за собой уставшую Платоник. Они проникли в имение Кончиты,Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita обнаружив, что оно пустует будучи в прекрасном состоянии.Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV Войдя в обеденный зал, они увидели ребенка Баники, лежащего на тарелке рядом с кровавым Бокалом вина, и забрали ребенка и сосуд с собой. На обратном пути Эллука не уследила за Платоник, и та сумела украсть Бокал и скрыться. Решив, что Баника сбежала, Империя свернула расследование Эллуки, один из слуг императрицы взял на воспитание ребенка. Примерно в начале 5-го века Эллука познакомилась с Уиллом Якко и подробно рассказала все, что знала о Банике, Бокале и Семи Смертных Грехах для его исследований. Три героя thumb|250px|Арт и Эллука дают клятву на Саносанском мосту Во время войны Вельзении с королевством Люцифения, Эллука служила Королю штабным офицером, который во время конфликта стал известен как «Ведьма Вельзении». Примерно в то же время Эллука встретилась с Прим Рогзе. Чувствуя ее огромный магический потенциал, маг начала обучать любознательную Королеву основным магическим приемам, хотя монарх отправилась в Марлон, прежде чем ее обучение закончилось. Где-то в 478-ом году по календарю Эвиллиоса Эллука наняла Гаста Венома в качестве своего эскорта. Во время их общения Эллука рассказала торговцу о Семи Смертных Грехах и о Мече Венома.The Daughter of Fog Около 480-го года сын императора Вельзении попытался склонить ее на свою сторону, однако маг предложение о сотрудничестве отвергла. Вскоре после этого она и Гаст сражалисть против военначальников Люцифении: Леонарда Авадония и Мариам Футапье. Вызвав шторм, Эллука обезоружила и победила обоих. Затем она столкнулась с королем Артом на поле битвы и отказалась сражаться с ним, вместо этого бежала в Лес Тысячелетнего древа. Через неделю она встретилась с королем и королевой Люцифении, вместе с Леонардом и Мариам, на Саносанском мосту. Арт пригласил ее присоединиться к нему и служить рядом с ним; Эллука согласилась на сделку и пообещала хранить верность Люцифенскому королю, переметнувшись на сторону Люцифении. Впоследствии она сражалась с ее бывшим товарищем Гастом, оба выжили при обмене. Будучи вовлеченной во множество вооруженных конфликтов под эгидой Люцифенианского военного расширения, волшебница стала близким другом своим товарищам по оружию - Леонарду Авадония и Мариам Футапье.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1, Section 1 Где-то в это же время, она познакомилась с местным кузнецом семьи Лэнгли и посещала его каждый раз, когда ей нужно было починить оружие. К 490-ому году по календарю Эвиллиоса Эллука, Леонард и Мариам стали считаться Тремя Героями из-за их совместных военных достижений.Evils Kingdom Booklet -Chronicles of Evillious- EC 490 Проделка в сумерках В 491-ом году по календарю Эвиллиоса, вскоре после смерти короля Арта, королева Анна попросила у Эллуки совета относительно странного поведения ее дочери, Рилиан, опасаясь, что та была под воздействием магии или демона. Узнав о ее неожиданном желании стать наследницей и не очень хорошем поведении, волшебница заподозрила, что министр Прези задумал что-то, поэтому он и заявил, что Арт завещал престол Рилиан. Анна подтвердила, что Мариам ведет расследование и Эллука должна ждать результатов от нее. После неудачной попытки убийства принца Алексиэля, придворный маг поспешила в жилище премьер-министра Генезии будучи уверенной, что к этому был причастен Прези. Когда она прибыла, она обнаружила безжизненное тело Генезии, вместе с Прези и Рилиан, принцесса ела зайчатину. Эллука обвинила Прези в убийстве Генезии, тот признался, что он отравил его. Вскоре в противостояние, Эллука узнала, что Прези черпает силу от Демона Греха, которым был одержим. Колдунья приготовилась к битве с ним, но была поражена его демонической силой во время сражения. Прежде чем он успел нанести последний удар, вмешалась Мариам, чтобы спасти Эллуку. Сражаясь вместе, двое побеждили и убили Прези, и придворный маг запечатала демона внутри ручного зеркала, из которого он вышел, и как побочный эффект случайно стерев воспоминания Рилиан о ее брате-близнеце . Позже Эллука виделась с Мариам и Леонардом, когда они обсуждали новые события в своей жизни, в то время как сама незаинтересованно читала книгу. Хотя количество войн во время правления королевы Анны снизилось, Эллука продолжала служить королеве. Роковые дни После смерти королевы Анны, в 499-ом году по календарю Эвиллиоса, Эллука посетила похороны своей подруги и правителя вместе с Мариам и хнычущей Рилиан; в какой-то момент, волшебница уединилась и разрыдалась из-за смерти подруги. Позже Эллука приняла участие в собрании министров и принцессы в Зале Звуков. Когда голос подала Рилиан, объявив начало своего правления нацией, Эллука заметила, что принцесса вновь была одержима демоном Греха, но в этот раз намного сильнее, чем раньше. thumb|244px|Три героя обсуждают коронацию Рилиан Как только собрание закончилось, Эллука встретилась с Мариам и Леонардом, обсудила новую политическую ситуацию в стране и план дальнейших действий. После некоторых дебатов они решили пойти по первоначальному плану привлечения Алексиэля, теперь Аллена, в качестве слуги во дворце, и в остальном уважив решение Рилиан как принцессы. После обмена шутками маг удалилась в свою комнату, якобы для сна. В ту ночь она увидела вещий сон: казнь принцессы, нападение на Королевский дворец, вторжение в Эльфегорт, и Мариам, лежащую в Райском дворе. Учитывая смерть Арта и Анны, маг решила продолжить свою первоначальную миссию сбора сосудов Греха. На следующий день Эллука встретилась с Мариам в Зале Зеркал, сообщив ей после притворной атаки игрушечным кинжалом, что она собирается в скором времени покинуть Люцифению, теперь, когда Анны и Арта не стало. Мариам умоляла ее остаться, и Эллуке было по силам обучить нового придворного волшебника магии для Королевства в течение двух или трех лет. Прежде чем разговор мог пойти намного дальше, они были прерваны Нэй, передавшей сообщение для главы прислуги от Леонарда с просьбой посмотреть на нового слугу. После Мариам ушла, так и Эллука, сказав премьер-министру Минису Ступу, что она направлялась в Эльфегорт за учеником. Поиск ученицы Встретившись с Элдом в лесу Тысячелетнего Древа, Эллука спросила, может ли она сделать одного из его духов человеком, чтобы предотвратить разрушение Люцифении. Когда Тысячелетнее Дерево стало уходить от темы, волшебница отругала его и настояла, чтобы тот ответил. Божество земли не верило, что такая огромная страна может быть уничтожена, но Эллука ответила, что это случится из-за Демона Греха. Волшебница описала одержимость Рилиан, сказав, что обычная очищающая магия тут бессильна. Выслушав объяснения Эллуки о том, что ей нужен ученик для помощи в использовании Секретного Часового искусства, Элд напомнил волшебнице, как она в прошлый раз этим уничтожила свою собственную страну, но Эллука уверила его, что она не ошибется на этот раз. Ошеломленный тем, что Рилиан все еще была одержима демоном, смотря на зеркало, в котором он был запечатан, Элд предположил, что, возможно, сосуд греха был запечатан лишь частично, а настоящий сосуд был разделен. Отбросив эту идею, Эллука отругала себя за провал в предотвращении разрушений, устроенных Веноманией и Кончитой, и она была намерена предотвратить уничтожение Люцифении. Когда Элд спросил ее о деталях пророческого сна, Эллука описала четыре изображения, которые видела, и объяснила, что вторжение в Люцифению было фиолетовым сном, и этого нельзя избежать. Земное божество спросило, что маг будет делать, если план провалится, и она сказала, что тогда воспользуется беспорядком, сбежит и уйдет от поимки. Эллука рассердилась, когда Элд сказал ей, что она решила уйти, потому что не хотела видеть, как повторяется Левиантская Катастрофа и дорогие ей люди умирают вновь. Волшебница, чтобы выплеснуть гнев, ударила божество по "лицу", сказав Элду заткнуться, чем травмировала свою руку. Уравновешенный Элд подметил, что здесь не место нести правосудие, так как еще неизвестно: к лучшему или к худшем уничтожение Люцифении. Она сказала своему старому другу, что знает это, но так как событие случится из-за сосудов греха, ее долг - остановить проблему прежде чем она случится. Так как Элд стал засыпать прежде, чем ответил на вопрос Эллуки об ученике, она сказала ему проснуться, после чего со злостью стала бить по его корням, пока не получила гранатом по затылку. Эллука обернулась, увидев Микаэлу и Гумилию в их животных духовных формах - они и кинули в нее фруктом. В ответ волшебница сказала Микаэле, что не издевалась над Элдом. Когда ее отругала Гумилия за жестокость, Эллука подметила лицемерие духа, ведь она сама кинула в волшебницу фрукт. Увидев, что Элд все еще спал, волшебница ушла, пообещав вернуться. После того, как Микаэла села на плечо Эллуки, они долго болтали о знаниях духа, о людях и о том, как Элд запретил ей покидать лес. Как только Микаэла ушла, Эллука решила, что ее учеником должен стать один из духов. На обратном пути она увидела девушку, собирающую фрукты, и решила пошпионить за ней. Наблюдая из-за кустов, Эллука заметила, что незнакомка была из клана Нэцума, а на теле у нее виднелись синяки. Когда девушка уходила, волшебница услышала, как та извинялась за то, что жива и, хотя это и встревожило волшебницу, она решила проигнорировать незнакомку. Вспомнив слова Элда, Эллука решила, что он был прав, по поводу её решения сбежать от проблем. Когда девушка ушла, волшебница поторопилась вернуться во дворец до темноты, не желая получить выговор от Мариам.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Проходя через залы, Мариам нашла волшебницу и спросила о ее путешествии в Эльфегорт. Эллука, дразня, спросила ее, не волновалась ли та, но ассасин отмела эту идею, спросив, нашла ли волшебница ученика. Эллука призналась, что пока не нашла, и служанка отчитала ее, попросив стараться пересекать границу как можно реже, чтобы избежать политических проблем между двумя королевствами. Эллука вспомнила о приходе Нэй во время предыдущего разговора с Мариам и спросила, как выглядит Аллен. Мариам описала его, как вежливого и скромного мальчика, который понимает, что они никогда не смогут быть вместе с Рилиан. Затем они услышали, как принцесса угрожала обезглавить мальчишку, и Эллука увидела, что бегущий слуга столкнулся со своим близнецом. Наблюдая, как Мариам разбирается с этой ситуацией, Эллука заметила, что Рилиан склонила на свою сторону Аллена, положив на него локон своих волос, и была удивлена, когда Мариам поправила плохо завязанные банты. С серьезным, внимательным взглядом, волшебница наблюдала за принцессой, которая намеренно не замечала просьбы Мариам не угрожать казнями всем подряд перед тем как уйти. Когда Мариам сказала, что другие министры могут заметить сходство близнецов, Эллука пообещала убедить их в неродстве брата и сестры. В ответ на сомнения Мариам, Эллука уверила ее, что в мире многое похоже, и можно поверить, будто это всего лишь совпадение. Вспомнив Нэцуму, которую она видела, маг спросила, есть ли еще беловолосые в Эльфегорте. Хотя Мариам и выразила неуверенность, учитывая, что их количество уменьшилось, но это не повлияло на дискриминацию по отношению к беловолосым, она сказала своей подруге не волноваться, чего бы та ни видела. Эллука сказала, что просто видела неуклюжую девочку, которая напомнила ей Рилиан, и спросила, почему служанка поправила бант Аллена. Смущенная Мариам сказала, что он просто был неаккуратен, а волшебница подметила, что это было очень мило с ее стороны.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Перерождение духов Где-то через две недели после этого Эллука вернулась в лес Тысячелетнего Древа и услышала, как Элд читал лекцию Микаэле о том, что ни духи, ни боги не должны контактировать с людьми. Волшебница прервала их, сказав, что никогда не ожидала, будто Элд скажет такое, и спросила, почему он послал ее на эту миссию, если его слова являются правдой. После того, как дух рассудил, что именно из-за "греха" он отправил человека, а не в мешался сам, волшебница спросила, принял ли он свое решение. Поняв, что Тысячелетнее Древо более не помнит их разговор, она со злостью обругала лесное божество. Когда девушка успокоилась, она посмотрела на небо в направлении северо-востока и сказала, будто чувствует дыхание грехов и верит, что Элд прав о разделении зеркала на фрагменты, предполагая, что сосуд греха - в Эльфегорте. Элд согласился после продолжительной тишины, перед тем, как отдать Эллуке двух духов: одного - обучаться в качестве ее ученика, и другого - для поиска фрагментов греха в Эльфегорте. Удивленная его быстрым ответом, Эллука выслушала, как божество объяснило, что грех, рожденный в лесу - его ответственность, и именно потому, что всю ответственность Элд скинул на Эллуку, он должен помочь ей всем, чем может, прежде чем покинет этот мир. Согласившись забрать Гумилию и Микаэлу, а также вернуть им формы духов по истечении трех лет, Эллука повела их с собой на запад, чтобы найти более подходящее место для ритуала. По пути Эллука сказала Микаэле действовать согласно собственной воле, а также предположила, что Элд, скорее всего, хотел, чтобы Микаэла поняла людей, поэтому и послал в странствие с волшебницей. Они прибыли на место и, нарисовав необходимый символ на земле, Эллука начала церемонию, попросив духов представить лица красивых Эльфегортских девушек. Когда Микаэла спросила, почему именно девушки, то Эллука ответила, что ей так хочется, и, закончив приготовления, переродила духов в те формы, которые они представили.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, section 1 Тренировка мага По окончании ритуала Эллука была немного смущена тем, что Микаэла выбрала обличие Евы Мунлит. Волшебница нашла брошенный дом в Лесу Блужданий и решила, что они побудут тут, чтобы попрактиковаться в магии и научить духов основами того, как быть человеком. Эллука обучала их и эпизодически уходила во дворец, каждый раз возвращаясь. Однажды Микаэла разбудила волшебницу, стуча по кастрюлям. Эллука произнесла, что проснулась необычайно рано, заметив, что ее раздражает шум, который производит дух. Уставившись на лицо девушки, волшебница сказала Микаэле, что ее глаза просто излучают женское очарование, но она должна хотя бы иногда умываться. После трех месяцев тренировок бывших духов, Эллука смотрела, как Микаэла практиковалась петь заклинание "Lu Li La" для нахождения местоположения сосудов греха, сказав, что ей просто нужна практика, чтобы отточить использование основ, которым волшебница ее обучила. Этим же днем, во время последнего совместного ужина, Эллука сказала, что сосуд греха, скорее всего, был либо в руках короля Сони Эльфена, графа Паркейдж Мелд, либо у Кила Фризиса в Акейде. Увидев, как Микаэла побледнела, она спросила, не больна ли та, и предупредила духа о недугах, которые действуют на людей. Волшебница дала ей немного целебных трав и отправила в кровать. На следующий день Эллука разбудила Микаэлу, поинтересовавшись её здоровьем, после того как вместе с Гумилией собрала вещи. Когда Гумилия с Микаэлой сердечно попрощались, Эллука сказала, что у них есть три года на выполнение задания, и она с нетерпением будет ждать, когда они втроем снова смогут встретиться. Затем маг вместе с Гумилией ушла в Люцифению.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, section 1 Заметив, что ее ученица внимательно приглядывается ко всему, Эллука поинтересовалась, что не так, и Гумилия нехотя призналась, что у нее не все хорошо со зрением. Осмотрев ее, волшебница поинтересовалась, как давно это, и зеленоволосая ученица ответила, что с тех самых пор, как она стала человеком. Шокированная, Эллука задумалась, где могла ошибиться в ритуале, и спросила девушку, как далеко она может видеть. Гумилия ответила, что не может разглядеть цвет глаз птицы, сидящей на дальнем дереве. Сказав, что не может быть человеком, если не видит этого, Гумилия осознала, что хотя она и не могла разглядывать детали так далеко, вблизи она видит отлично. Поняв в чем проблема, Эллука объяснила, что бурундуки и люди имеют разные радиусы обзора, так что зрение Гумилии было весьма хорошим для человека. После продолжительной паузы, Гумилия сказала, что это неудобно, но волшебница ответила, что с этим уже ничего не поделаешь. Видя, как Гумилия молча смотрит куда-то, задумавшись, Эллука неохотно наколдовала очки и одела их на ученицу. Пока Гумилия удивлялась улучшенному зрению, Эллука сказала, что старый радиус обзора был больше. Решив, что и так сойдет, волшебница пообещала отдать их Гумилии, но предупредила, что так как очки используют магию, то девушке может поплохеть. Гумилия проигнорировала ее слова, и потеряла сознание у Эллуки на руках. Волшебница сняла с ученицы очки, сказав, что той нужна практика, и лучше их использовать, только когда требуется что-нибудь отыскать, так как поиски станут легче при широком радиусе обзора. Ученица принялась спорить с Эллукой, пытаясь отнять очки, но волшебница их не отдала, сказав, что Гумилия будет использовать подарок только при непосредственном поиске сосудов греха. Посмотрев на очки, волшебница подумала, что если она когда-нибудь будет обнаружена с помощью этого предмета, то в последствии может не избежать проблем. Эллука объяснила ученице, что та не должна одевать очки в её присутствии, кроме того случая, когда они ищут что-нибудь. После долгого молчания Гумилия захотела узнать почему и задала волшебнице вопрос. Надев очки, Эллука сказала, что они ей не нравятся, так как рушат востребованность образа девушки. После долгой паузы ученица отметила, что волшебница выглядит такой же девушкой, как и сама Гумилия, и Эллука поблагодарила ее за комплимент.Her Reason Господство Зла Приведя свою ученицу во дворец, Эллука начала развивать ее магический талант, подготавливая для обучения Секретному часовому искусству.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 Услышав, как несколько министров обсуждали сходство Рилиан и Аллена, Эллука воспользовалась своим влиянием, сказав, что есть три человека в мире, похожих друг на друга, отсюда может следовать и сходство принцессы со слугой.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 В 500 году по календарю Эвиллиос она пришла на похороны Леонарда после его убийства. Подойдя к надгробию, Эллука назвала Леонарда идиотом после чего ушла с Гумилией.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Спустя где-то девять месяцев после начала тренировки, Эллука получила весточку от Микаэлы, что та нашла сосуд Греха.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, section 1 Так как Аллен отправился в Эльфегорт, она приказала Гумилии отдать Очень Удивительный Весенний Лук, чтобы передать его Микаэле. После того, как Гумилия выполнила это, Эллука позвала ее к себе. Позже ночью, волшебница связалась с Микаэлой через тот самый Лук. Услышав доклад ученицы, Эллука узнала, что та нашла Кила Фризиса, находящегося под контролем Меча Веном, пока работала на него, а также, что Гаст Веном собирался заполучить меч. Эллука решила, что сосуд Похоти не был источником проблем, так как Рилиан стала высокомерной, а не похотливой. Затем волшебница сказала Микаэле присматривать за сосудом, так как он может принести неприятности в будущем, и подметила, что на нее нахлынула ностальгия, когда ученица произнесла имя Гаста. Микаэла стала расспрашивать Эллуку, и волшебница ответила, что она была когда-то его товарищем, а ныне является врагом, зная причину, по которой Гаст ищет меч. Когда Микаэла спросила о Гумилии, придворный маг сказала, что с девушкой все в порядке, а также, хваля навыки ученицы, Эллука отметила, что Гумилия сможет использовать Clockwork Secret Art буквально в пределах шести месяцев. Когда сигнал стал исчезать, Эллука напомнила Микаэле выйти на связь, если произойдет что-либо серьезное, а также сказала оставаться там и расслабиться.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, section 1 На следующий день Эллука присоединилась к заседанию в Зале Звуков, во дворце, относительно дипломатических миссий в Марлоне и Эльфегорте. Как только приблизилось обсуждение доклада Аллена, Эллука подытожила, что необходимо осторожно следить за Килом Фризисом и не ослаблять защиту, хваля Аллена за его работу. Когда Минис принес подарок королевы Довагер Прим, Эллука была ослеплена видом детеныша jis tiama и сказала, что это был "Очень Удивительный Осьминог". Заинтересованному Аллену волшебница ответила, что все насчет него просто отлично. По просьбе Рилиан Эллука забрала подарок и погрузила его в стеклянный контейнер. Услышав от Миниса, что король Кайл разорвал свою помоловку с Рилиан в пользу зеленоволосой девушки, которую он повстречал, волшебница с сомнением спросила, согласилась ли мать Кайла с его решением. Минис ответил, что королева Довагер одобрила решение сына, не дав комментариев.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 Несколькими днями позже, Эллука была в комнате Рилиан, когда Мариам вернулась из Эльфегорта доложить об открытиях касательно личности секретной любви Кайла. Услышав, что Мариам ничего не смогла разузнать, Эллука добавила, что единственная их зацепка - девушка с зелеными волосами, и все в Эльфегорте подходят под подобное описание. После этого волшебница наблюдала за вспыхнувшей от гнева Рилиан, которая приказала Минису вторгнуться в Эльфегорт и убить всех зеленоволосых женщин. Когда Рилиан отдала премьер-министру приказ сжечь Лес Блужданий для вторжения, Эллука вмешалась и со злостью попыталась урезонить принцессу, объясняя, что сожжение леса из зависти может привести к катастрофе, вызванной богом, живущим там. Пока волшебница оправдывалась, что участием в убийствах людей и захватах стран для ее родителей, они пытались защитить других от войны, Рилиан приказала убить Эллуку. Разъяренный придворный маг немедленно ушла, вынудив принцессу послать кого-либо за Эллукой, если Рилиан захочет убить ее. Как только волшебница ушла, Мариам последовала за ней. В ответ на просьбы подруги не уходить, волшебница ответила, что вместе со смертью Арта и Анны ее задания в Люцифении закончились, и она хочет уйти вместе с Гумилией, чтобы защитить ученицу от геноцида Рилиан. После того как Мариам спросила подругу, о ее дальнейших планах, Эллука сказала, что сначала отдохнет, а затем пустится в странствия. Когда волшебница сказала, что может даже уйдет в восточные страны, она заметила, что Аллен следил за ними и проклинал. Улыбаясь, придворный маг спросила слугу, планировал ли он остановить ее или же убить по приказу сестры. Затем она рассказала о предсказанном падении Люцифении, которого нельзя будет избежать, а также что ни она, ни Мариам не могли предотвратить смерти Леонарда. Эллука задумалась, смогут ли ее слова убедить Аллена сбежать из Люцифении, и была удивлена услышать, что он решил остаться на стороне Рилиан и защищать свою нацию. После этого Эллука свернула разговор и сказала Аллену ухаживать за сестрой как следует. Повернувшись спиной к расплакавшейся Мариам, Эллука сказала, что время, проведенное с ней и Леонардом, сделали мага счастливой, и она была бы рада остаться подольше, если бы тут не было Аллена. Воспользовавшись тем, что Мариам еще не убили, Эллука попрощалась с подругой, после чего ушла.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Зеленая охота Взяв с собой Гумилию и покинув замок, Эллука направилась в Лес Блужданий. С помощью своей ученицы, Эллука использовала Очень Удивительного Осьминога, чтобы устроить ливень, дабы потушить пожар в лесу. Девушки проследили, как Люцифенианские солдаты отступили во дворец, и проследовали глубже в лес. Изможденные, они устроили привал, и Эллука возмутилась, что использовала такого редкого осьминога. В очередной раз похвалив Гумилию, она заметила, как улучшились магические навыки ученицы; волшебница снова выразила свою радость по поводу того, что они смогли разобраться с огнем прежде, чем сгорело Тысячелетнее древо, когда к волшебнице неожиданно подошла Жермен Авадония. Дочь Леонарда предложила им убежище у себя, на что волшебница сказала, что это очень добрый жест с ее стороны, но отказала, решив, что это может привести к проблемам, так как за ними охотится армия Люцифении. На этой ноте Эллука вместе со своей ученицей встали и растворились в глубине леса.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Затем волшебницы связались с Микаэлой через Очень Удивительный Весенний Лук. В бешенстве, Эллука сказала ей, что нужно было сбежать из Эльфегорта и объяснила, что "фиолетовые" сны мага становятся явью. Прояснив ситуацию, запаниковавшая волшебница сказала Микаэле, что их срок жизни уменьшается, а любовница Кайла вызывает у нее головную боль. Микаэла извинилась и объяснила, что она и является любовницей Кайла, пролив тем самым свет на обстоятельства. Встревоженная Эллука сказала, что девушке нужно бежать, так как она - цель Рилиан, и убедила, что Гумилия в безопасности вместе с волшебницей. Когда Микаэла выразила беспокойство о возможных смертях невинных во время Зеленой Охоты, Эллука сказала, что у нее есть друзья в замке Эльфегорта, и она попытается спрятать жертв, пока Люцифения не падет из-за предсказанной революции. Чтобы гарантировать безопасность Микаэлы, волшебница приказала ей пойти на север Акейда, где та смогла бы использовать заклинание реинкарнации, чтобы вернуться в облик духа. Но стоило Микаэле прервать мага и сказать, что она желает остаться в человеческом облике и не покидать тех, о ком беспокоится, Эллука расплакалась и, после долгой тишины, стала рассуждать, что Микаэла, Рилиан, Кайл, Аллен и Леонард были такими же идиотами, как и все прочие. Затем волшебница закричала, шокированная словами Гумилии, которая, будучи уверенной, что Элд не разочаруется в них, сказала Микаэле, что тоже не хочет возвращаться в форму духа, прежде чем разберется в себе. Узнав, что Микаэла прячется в колодце, в лесу Тысячелетнего Дерева, Эллука вспомнила это место и сказала ученице, что они встретятся, как только все успокоится, попросив не умирать. На этом трансляция была окончена.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Волшебница и ученица направились вместе в особняк Кила Фризиса и обнаружили, что поместье сожжено. Они проникли в ближайшие бараки за Клинком Венома, но обнаружили, что сосуда греха не было, и вместо этого забрали всю остальную собственность Кила. После недолгого отдыха Эллука и Гумилия направились к Микаэле. Однако там они обнаружили Кайла, плачущего над телом девушки. После его ухода волшебницы достали ее тело и заметили, что оно стало ростком дерева. Удивленные, они пошли к Элду; Эллука узнала, что Микаэла была выбрана им, чтобы стать новым Тысячелетним Древом. Разозленная волшебница стала спорить с Элдом, пока божество не поговорило с Гумилией и вновь не погрузилось в сон.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 Приют Во время Люцифенской революции девушки пришли в поместье Фризисов, в Марлоне, чтобы объяснить Килу, что случилось. Торговец, удивленный новым подробностям о Микаэле, сказал им отдать росток Клариссе. Затем девушки сказали, что они смогли спасти собственность Кила из его сожженного поместья и, после коротких переговоров, вернули все. Благодарный торговец выполнил просьбу Эллуки укрыть их от Люцифении и отдать девушке Клинок Венома, который Эллука запечатала, подметив, что его магия слабо чувствовалась. Волшебница также была удивлена, когда увидела здесь жену Кила, Микину. После того, как девушки в 501 году по календарю Эвиллиоса некоторое время скрывались, они вернулись в Люцифению, когда Дочь Зла была убита, и направились в Монастырь Элда, в Эльфегорт, в поисках подруги Микаэлы.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue Найдя ее там, Эллука подошла к беловолосой девушке и, представив себя и Гумилию, предложила Клариссе росток-Микаэлу, сказав, что это и есть ее "дорогая подруга". Увидев, как девушка смутилась, Эллука пообещала рассказать всю историю за чашечкой чая. Волшебница была удивлена тем, как спокойно Кларисса восприняла правду о Микаэле, но, понимая причины, продолжила. Эллука рассказала, как нашла тело Микаэлы, и высказала предположение, что Кайл тоже причастен к ее смерти. Волшебница, признав, что была обманута "стариком", объяснила, как подруга Клариссы была выбрана Элдом в качестве следующего защитника мира. Когда Эллуке долили еще чая, она поблагодарила Клариссу и сказала ей, что Кил попросил Гумилию передать Микаэлу беловолосой девушке. После небольшой паузы Эллука сказала, что только Микаэла должна решать, и поэтому предложила Гумилии вызвать человеческую форму Микаэлы из ростка для Клариссы. По окончанию, Эллука с некоторой завистью спросила, кто "выиграл" и, когда все было решено, позволила Микаэле остаться у Клариссы, а затем ушла вместе с Гумилией.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenelied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 Где-то через неделю Эллука вместе с Гумилией вернулась в монастырь, чтобы проведать Клариссу. Они тайно шпионили за девушкой и обнаружили, что с ней была Рилиан. Волшебница решила оставить все как есть, потому что Рилиан более не подвергалась воздействию Демона Гордыни. Несмотря на провал в предотвращении революции и получении информации о том, почему Рилиан снова стала одержима демоном, и как тот демон был изгнан, Эллука не выглядела озабоченной и сказала Гумилии, что уже привыкла к этому. Волшебница, испытав гордость из-за получения сосуда Похоти, решила пойти на восток вместе со своей ученицей в поисках остальных сосудов греха, и они вдвоем остановились в таверне Асмодина. В таверне волшебница осмотрела меч и поняла, что Демона Похоти в нем не было. В ярости, она закричала и уничтожила печать перед тем, как выкинуть меч, объяснив все Гумилии. Расстроенная, Эллука пришла к другому выводу и, достав зеркала Люцифении, которые были изолированы от ее остального багажа, сняла с них печать. Увидев, что Демона Гордыни так же не было, она рухнула на землю в расстроенных чувствах и сказала своей ученице, что Демон исчез, хотя волшебница и была уверена, что он был там, когда она запечатывала зеркало. Гумилия спросила, могут ли Демоны испаряться из своих сосудов, но Эллука возразила, что это невозможно, так как настоящие тела Демонов оставались в сосудах, даже когда те овладевали людьми. После этого шокированная волшебница села, не проявляя эмоций некоторое время, а затем стала собираться, сказав Гумилии, что их путешествие на восток отменяется, пока они не узнают, что случилось с Демонами.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue Охота на ведьм Гумилия и Эллука вернулись в Люцифению, чтобы начать собирать информацию. Обнаруженные оккупантами из Марлона, они были вынуждены сбежать, а позже их добавили в списки "Охоты на Ведьм", подписанные королем Кайлом.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 В какой-то момент Эллука сказала Гумилии, что она узнала информацию о Бокале Кончиты и его силах.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 В течение следующего года, они путешествовали по главному острову Марлона и, будучи там, они столкнулись с Abyss I.R.. Тело пораженной Эллуки ее соперник забрал, и, перед тем как волшебница пришла в себя, она поселилась в теле Гумилии.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue Лазурный пролог В 505 году по календарю Эвиллиоса, когда Abyss I.R. попыталась забрать и тело Гумилии, дух Эллуки вернул себе контроль над своим телом, отправив обеих женщин в полет. Затем Жермен попыталась убить Эллуку, которая тогда еще не могла сопротивляться, но Гумилия ее остановила. После этого волшебница объяснила своей ученице, Жермен и Юкине, почему ее не было. Позже Кайл попросил Эллуку и Гумилию помочь ему в бою против его матери, Прим, и армии мертвецов Нэй. Эллука, зная, что Прим и Нэй были под контролем сосудов греха, согласилась помочь, и два мага зачаровали оружие армии Кайла, чтобы те могли сражаться со сверхъестественной угрозой.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue Четыре Новых Всадника После боя Эллука на некоторое время остановилась в Марлоне. Как только она получила от Микины несколько сосудов греха, волшебница вместе с Гумилией продолжили свою миссию, потому как стало очевидно, что Abyss I.R. сбежала с острова вместе с другими сосудами греха. В 508 году по календарю Эвиллиоса Эллука и ее ученица стали вовлечены в событие Четырех Новых Всадников, организованное Нео Апокалипсисом и Abyss I.R..Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Elluka Где-то в это же время Эллука проиграла Бокал Кончиты злой волшебнице.Heavenly Yard После чего Эллука встретилась с Шоу Фризисом и получила разрешение свободно использовать состояние и связи Фонда Фризиса, заключив с ним контракт.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Shaw Пер Ноэль Следуя по пятам мистических серийных убийств в Торагае, совершенных Маргаритой Бланкенхайм в 609 году по календарю Эвиллиоса, Эллука прибыла для осмотра места убийств в поисках сосуда Уныния. Увидев место произошедшего инцидента, волшебница заметила, насколько он был ужасен. Когда пришла Гумилия, Эллука поблагодарила ее за работу и спросила, что та узнала. Услышав доклад ученицы о том, что сосуд Уныния пропал, а Джулия Абеляр была причастна к происшествию, волшебница решила, что им нужно тщательнее исследовать Пер Ноэль, и ушла вместе с Гумилией в Люцифению.The Princess Who Brought Sleep PV Прибыв, они внедрились в криминальную организацию, и Эллука получила кодовое имя VII. thumb|left|Эллука и Гумилия вступают в Пер Ноэль Волшебница. Работая на организацию в 610 году по календарю Эвиллиоса Эллука узнала, что V. Пьеро был реинкарнацией Гензеля, и сблизилась с ним, стараясь уговорить сбежать с ней из Пер Ноэль. Вместо этого, он рассказал все I. Санте о предательстве Эллуки, и волшебница сбежала без него на следующий день.Fifth Pierrot - サンタさんに教えてあげた 裏切り者がいますと 次の日に手品師は行方知れずとなった Проиграв при таком раскладе, Эллука приказала Гумилии убить его, пока он был на миссии. После того, как ее ученица выполнила приказ, Эллука поглумилась над умирающим Пьеро за то, что он не сбежал с ней, и смеялась, пока тот умирал.Fifth Pierrot - 「だから逃げようって言ったのに」 Она пряталась от Джулии до конца 610 года по календарю Эвиллиоса, пока не получила письмо от преступницы, которая рассказала, что была Ириной. Джулия вызвала Эллуку на бой, сказав в сообщении, что будет ждать ее на плато Мерригод.Fifth Pierrot PV Волшебница прибыла на высокие земли в 611 году и сразилась с "Джулией", победив ее.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Chronicles of Evillious - Year 611 Дуэль на плато Мерригод On January 29, Elluka and Gumillia made their way to Merrigod Plateau, hiring Toragay's coachman again. The two then discussed Elluka knowing Irina's identity, Gumillia breaking her hypnosis. Blocked by Sixth Venom during the journey, Elluka attempted to hypnotize him but failed, instead defeating him with Eve's lightning magic and taking Grim the End in his possession.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 1 The two then confronted Irina inside the tomb of Pale Noël at the plateau's Apocalypse Cliff, beginning to duel. After Lemy joined the fray, Irina explaining how he was unable to die normally as a sin contractor, the four of them were locked in a stalemate and battled for hours. After Gumillia fatally shot Lemy with the transformed golden key,Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 2 Elluka eventually defeated Irina. Irina then relinquished control of Germaine's body, self-destructing her red cat body and bringing Elluka into Levia's inner psychological world, causing her to fully reawaken as Levia.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 3 Наследие Following Levia's reawakening and eventual fusion with Eve and Irina into Ma, Ma continued to use Elluka's identity throughout her travels in Bolganio.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 4 After Nemesis Sudou regained all her memories as both Levia and Elluka, she retained part of Elluka's personality as well, namely her love for the world and her attachment to her friends. Личность и черты характера Эллука часто была вялой и расслабленной, с полузакрытыми глазами и усталым выражением лица. Она часто отмахивалась от комментариев или ситуаций и вела себя игриво или дразняще по отношению к другим, провоцируя их. Несмотря на очевидное спокойное поведение, у Эллуки часто изменялось настроение, и вела она себя очень странно и капризно. Элд часто подстрекал ее, в ответ на что волшебница часто выплескивала свою злобу на божество, атакуя его, за что и получила от Микаэлы ярлык "задиры". Когда Эллука попадала в стрессовые или болезненные ситуации, то пыталась избежать их, а не решить.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Так же она очень заботилась о своем внешнем виде и предпочитала, когда ее видели красивой женщиной. Как результат, она не любила очки и потребовала у Гумилии, чтобы та использовала их, только когда они искали сосуды Греха.Her Reason Эллука противилась демонстрации своей любви к окружающим и вела себя чересчур апатично, резко и безразлично, оскорбив Леонарда на его похоронах перед тем, как уйти.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Несмотря на это, она беспокоилась о своих друзьях и пыталась предотвратить их смерти или ослабить их неудачи настолько, насколько это было в ее силах.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Эллука имела странную любовь к осьминогам,The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 также любила черный чай. Кроме этого она ненавидела кошек, в противовес Ирине, которая их любила.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue Навыки и умения Эллука была могущественной волшебницей, и сверстники уважали ее. Она оказалась столь сильна, что была выбрана кандидаткой в королевы Магического Королевства,Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet а так же смогла получить должность Люцифенианского придворного мага.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Ее самая заметная способность - вечная молодость и бессмертие. Эллука так же обладала способностью Обмена Телами, которая позволяла ей обмениваться своим сознанием с другими. Во время обмена телами все ее магические таланты и способности, такие как бессмертие, перемещались в новое тело.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Недостатком было то, что ее тело начинало разлагаться, что требовало нового обмена телами где-то через семь столетий.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Part IV. The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Завладев телом Луканы, Эллука получила способность Фиолетового Сна, и могла видеть возможные варианты развития будущего. Ее видения показывали только те картины, которые она могла узнать. Кроме того, надежность ее предсказаний базировались на "цвете" изображения. Если сон был "фиолетовым", то это значило, что ему предначертано исполниться, и что он не может быть изменен.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Способности Эллуки в предвидении помогли ей заработать репутацию в качестве Люцифенианского придворного мага из-за безупречной точности предсказаний.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Она была мастером в магии реинкарнации, имея возможность реинкарнировать духа в любое создание, такое как человек или животное, после правильно подготовленного ритуала. Эллука также хорошо владела очищающей магией и могла изгнать Демона Греха, даже если его было действительно сложно изгнать. Девушка умела пользоваться Секретным часовым искусством, но предпочитала не использовать ее лишний раз из-за сопряженных рисков.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Эллука также была сведуща в использовании осьминога Зис Тама и умела, принося его в жертву,The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 призывать мощный ливень. Была в состоянии вырастить осьминога до огромных размеров для использования его в агрессивных целях.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue Отношения с персонажами Элд: друг Эллуки. Волшебница очень сильно беспокоилась об Элде, что послужило причиной ее согласия на задание по сбору грехов от его имени, а также спасения божества от приказа Рилиан сжечь Лес Блужданий. Тем не менее, Эллука была расстроена тенденцией Элда засыпать посередине разговора и напоминать волшебнице о ее грешках, часто вызывая у нее вспышки гнева, выплескивающиеся на его физическую форму. Она просто разъярилась на Элда, когда узнала, что тот обманул ее, когда отдавал на поруки Микаэлу. Кирилл Клокворкер: возлюбленный Эллуки. Девушка сильно беспокоилась о нем. Из-за того, что она собиралась выйти за Кирилла, Эллука сохранила его фамилию даже после его безумства и смерти. Она познала великую печаль, потеряв возлюбленного, и сбежала, скорее от боли наблюдения за смертью Кирилла. Ирина Клокворкер: невестка Эллуки. Эллука и Ирина жили в мире до помолвки Эллуки с братом Ирины - Кириллом, а во время проекта «Ма» она хотела защитить ее, услышав заявление Ирины, что она не против, если Эллука заберет все лавры себе. После того, как Ирина предала ее и убила, Эллука увидела в ней врага и поставила перед собой цель распространять хаос в регионе Эвиллиос, часто нападая на нее прямо. Несмотря на это, она, похоже, сожалела о том, что потеряла Ирину как сестру. Лукана Окто: Эллука обменялась телами с магически восприимчивой Луканой, чтобы спасти последнюю от I.R., хотя волшебница также признала, что девушка имеет более молодое и красивое тело, чем то, которое было у Эллуки. Она предпочитала это тело в течение нескольких сотен лет, хотя все же потом избавилась от него, когда оно начало стареть. Гумилия: ученица Эллуки. Эллука обнаружила, что Гумилия - полезный ученик с большим магическим потенциалом, хотя волшебницу часто раздражала пуританская натура ученицы и ее чрезмерная придирчивость. Эллука очень беспокоилась о Гумилии, к примеру, она увела ее подальше во время Зеленой Охоты и позже позволила лесному духу помогать во множестве стран. Волшебница вверяла ей сложные задания, такие как работа в Пер Ноэль. Микаэла: ученица Эллуки. Волшебница обнаружила, что Микаэлу легко урезонить, а также она полезна в сборе грехов, хотя Эллука и была удивлена, что Микаэла приняла облик Евы. Волшебница продемонстрировала свое беспокойство о состоянии Микаэлы, когда, к примеру, помогала ей во время Зеленой Охоты. Также Эллука впала в ярость, когда ученица решила остаться человеком в это время, рискуя своей жизнью. Дружба с Микаэлой помогла восстановить Эллуке ее человечность. Мариам Футапье: член Трех Героев. Эллука и Мариам стали близкими подругами во время Люцифенианской Завоевательной Войны. Эллука была удивлена навыками сражения Мариам, хотя ее и позабавил серьезный характер девушки и привычка пинаться. Волшебница получала удовольствие от времени, проведенного вместе с Мариам, и была очень расстроена, когда покинула подругу, позже скорбя о ее смерти. Эта дружба помогла Эллуке восстановить человечность. Леонард Авадония: член Трех Героев. Эллука и Леонард стали близкими друзьями во вермя Люцифенианской Завоевательной Войны, хотя у Эллуки и были некоторые проблемы в выражении своей дружбы, к примеру она назвала Леонарда "тупицей" на его же похоронах. Она получала удовольствие от проводимого с ним времени и была очень опечалена его смертью, оплакивая его вместе с Мариам. Эта дружба помогла Эллуке восстановить человечность. Рилиан Люцифен д'Отриш: работодатель Эллуки после смерти Ареа и Анны. Эллука была озабочена тем, что Рилиан была одержима Демоном Греха. Волшебница была возмущена эгоистичными капризами Рилиан, как монарха, и ее неуважением к чужим жизням, из-за чего и покинула замок в начале Зеленой Охоты. Леми Абеляр: член Пер Ноэль. Эллука решила, что он был слишком ценен, чтобы оставлять его с Ириной, так как он был реинкарнацией Гензеля. Поэтому волшебница попыталась заставить его уйти вместе с ней. Из-за ценности Леми, когда он отказался, Эллука решила, что необходимо его убить, находя его смерть забавной. Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *С явной аллюзией на Clockwork Lullaby Series, свою фамилию Эллука получила от возлюбленного. *Фамилия Эллуки, полученная ею при рождении, может быть измененная ''chikrassy, ''вид дерева и лечебное средство. *Имя Эллуки частично получено из имени представляющего ее Вокалоида, Луки, используя "лука" как конец ее имени. Любопытно *Когда Эллуку отобрали для Проекта "МА", ее данные были: M=253, O=62, T=92, H=28, E=53, и R=63. *Mothy описывает поведение Эллуки как такое же, когда он пьян. *Эллука считает духов в Лесу Элда девушками, хотя они и бесполы.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 *Хотя она сама никогда и не встречалась с богами,Gloom of Held Эллука бессознательно стала сосудом для Левиа-Бегемо. *У нее день рождения в тот же день,(30 января) что и у ее Вокалоида.PHP Twitter - January 29th, 2012 10:00 PM - 【編集部】今日はエルルカの誕生日です。おめでとうございます！ *Очень Удивительный Осьминог - прямая отсылка к Тако ЛукаTako Luka и вокалоиду Эллуки. Галерея Концепт= elluka_fullbody.jpg|Full body drawing of Elluka by Rgveta 948006.jpg|Elluka's profile from Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide 1f70fab3.jpg|Elluka's concept art from Ichika's blog fb608666.jpg|Concept art of Elluka's cape from Ichika's blog EllukaHH.png|Elluka's profile from The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013 PlatonicEllukaprofile.png|Elluka and Platonic's profiles from Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita EllukaConcept.png|Concept art of Elluka by Ichika GiftProfile2.png|Hanne Lorre's profile from Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep IllustrationEllukaConchitaIchika.png|Concept art of Elluka without her cloak for the novel |-| Song Apparitions= 3.png|Как показаны Эллука в двух своих обличьях и Ма в Chrono Story Gumiluka.png|Как показаны Эллука и Гумилия в Handbeat Clocktower Elluka Toragay.png|Эллука в Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep EllukaGumilliaGreatwallandWatchman.png|Эллука и Гумилия в The Journey of Two Mages ~Great Wall and Watchman~ Gumilliaellukablackhair.png|Эллука и Гумилия поменявшие цвет волос в PV Darkskingumilluka.png|Эллука и Гумилия изменившие цвет своей кожи в PV MothyPVEllukaaim.png|Elluka as seen in Master of the Heavenly Yard |-| Book Apparitions= 12778.jpg|Elluka's last conversation with Mariam in The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow 12771.jpg|Elluka's profile in the novel 6083136 1304391799Vi2K.jpg|Elluka as she appears in The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green ELD3.png|Michaela with Elluka and Gumillia Three Heroes.jpg|The Three Heroes as seen in Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide EllukaLeonhartMariam.png|Elluka, Leonhart, and Mariam, as seen in Twiright Prank Fanbook10.jpg|Elluka teaching her pupils, Michaela and Gumillia as seen in Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook GumLuk.png|Elluka in The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red 553915_375158679172399_100000348102129_1198972_1317525860_n.jpg|Elluka in The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue EllukaIllustStory.png|Elluka in The Daughter of Evil: Illustration Story Tumblr mgv5veYUlA1r1l8w2o1 500.jpg|Elluka in Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania PlatonicABCIRElluka.png|Elluka on the Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita inside back cover EFECEllukaPlatonic.png|Elluka with Platonic in the light novel EllukaPlatonic.png|Elluka on the back cover of Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook GiftBackCover.png|Hanne in Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep GiftHanneShaw.png|Hanne meeting with Shaw in the light novel GiftEllukaEveDoll.png|Elluka confronting Eve Moonlit in the light novel GiftHanneMargarita1.png|Hanne with Margarita in the light novel Ellukaichikatrailer.PNG|Elluka in Deadly Sins of Evil: The Fifth Clown FifthEllukaGumillia.png|Elluka in the light novel Ellukaavatar2.png|Elluka Clockworker.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth the Clown Discussion FifthEllukaGumilliaProfile.png|Elluka as seen in Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot |-| Manga Apparitions= Charactersretrouver.png|Elluka in The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver EllukaHerReason.png|Elluka as seen in Her Reason Elluka buffa.PNG|Elluka in The Servant of Evil ~Opera Buffa!~ EllukaGumilliaAkuMusu.png|Elluka and Gumillia on the Aku Musu volume 1 cover Ellukaakumusu.png|Elluka in the manga EllukaPlatonicWCDR.png|Elluka in Welcome to Conchita Dining Room Ellukachibi.png|Elluka as she appears in the Deadly Sins of Evil manga EllukaDSoE.png|Elluka as she appears with her original body in the manga GumilliaDSoE.png|Elluka in the manga ChartetteEllukamanga.png|Elluka as she appears in The Daughter of Evil manga Ellukamanga.png|Elluka in the manga QuartetsElluka.png|Elluka as she appears in Quartets of Evil QuartetsElluka2.png|Elluka in the manga QuartetsHanneHeidemarie.png|Hanne in the manga |-|Misc= Image005.jpg|The Tree of Held and Elluka on the Evils Kingdom CD Booklet Elluka card.png|Elluka's Seven Deadly Sins Playing Card Dycdq474-img406x600-1365603296qzdgj544865.jpg|Elluka's Story of Evil card Act2front.jpg|Elluka and Irina on the cover of Original Sin Story -Act 2- ChibiEllukaMegane.png|Chibi illustration of Elluka by Megane Inu EllukaRilianeAlexielIchika.png|Illustration of Elluka dealing with Arth's children by Ichika ArthAnneEllukaRilianeAlexielIchika.png|Comic featuring Elluka with the Lucifenian Royal Family by Ichika EllukaKen.png|Illustration of Elluka by Ken tumblr_m80ecfdyVa1ruc976o1_1280.jpg|Elluka and Held EllukaMizutame.png|Illustration of Elluka by Mizutame Tori AHcNMc1IORE.jpg|Elluka on the cover of Lucifenia Trinity 391408_171091279693632_235562486_n.jpg|Elluka of the promotional poster for Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook Giftad.png|Hanne Lorre with Margarita Blankenhiem on a poster for Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Упоминание en:Elluka Clockworker Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мэгуринэ Лука Категория:Первородный грех Категория:Левианта Категория:Третий период Категория:Болганио Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Серия убийств в Торагае Категория:Убийства в Энбизаке Категория:Пер-Ноэль Категория:Megurine Luka Категория:Проект Ма